


Killing Loneliness

by Taeiil (Taeeil)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeeil/pseuds/Taeiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's lonely Saturday night quickly changes when he meets an equally lonely Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim a while ago, enjoy the product of my boredom.

Wade Wilson cleaned himself up as best as he could. He had just finished up the last mission of the week, and he the rest of Saturday night to himself. It was a simple ‘go in and kill the hit’ type of job, but he didn’t anticipate much of a fight. Boy was he wrong, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle—the only bad thing was the splatter from the shot to the head. Yeah, he’ll definitely need to get his suit dry-cleaned again.

 

Since Wade didn’t have anything to do, he figured he’d get a piece of pie and coffee at the 24-hour diner nearby. _Beats going home to an empty apartment,_ Wade thought.

 

As he walked into the establishment, he was surprised to see the back of a familiar red and blue arachnid. Now, Wade didn’t mind the spider, he actually kind of enjoyed his company whenever they teamed up, but he knew Spider-Man wasn’t too fond of him, which made going over to say hi even more of a good idea. Nothing better than pushing his buttons.

 

Peter nearly choked on his sip of coffee when he felt a hard pat to the back and heard a less-than-welcomed “Hi Spidey!” from behind him. He inwardly cursed himself, today was not his day. “Deadpool,” Peter groaned.

 

“What a coincidence, running into my good ol’ pal Spider-Man at this hour on a Saturday night. Mind if I sit with ya?” Wade didn’t even wait for a response before he was sitting opposite of Peter, already beckoning for the waitress to come over to take his order. “I’ll have a coffee and a slice of apple pie,” he said, the waitress looking a bit uneasy and walking away quickly. “I would have figured you’d be out partying or something with your fangirls, not sitting all alone at a rinky-dink diner.”

 

Peter sighed, “Listen Wilson, I’m just trying to enjoy some peace and quiet. Today has been a long day, so I’d appreciate if you try to annoy me as least as possible.”

 

_Ouch, that hurt_. “Spidey, listen, I just came over to say hi. No need to get all defensive, you’re not the only one who’s had a rough day. But it’s cool, I’ll leave you be.”

 

As Wade readied himself to get up, Peter felt a slight tang of guilt. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he could hear the slightest bit of sadness in the mercenary’s gruff voice. He reached over to grab his wrist. “No, no, it’s alright, you can stay. I’m sorry, I’m just stressed is all. It’s not your fault.”

 

Wade’s slight disappointment quickly turned into giddiness. _He wants me to stay! And he looks pretty cute when he’s begging._ Wade slid back into his seat, “Wow, didn’t know I had that effect on you Spidey.”

 

Peter could feel his smirk from under his mask. “Don’t get used to it, Wilson. You’re lucky I’m in an exponentially bad mood tonight.”

 

“What’s wrong, baby boy? Girl problems?” Wade couldn’t help tease the young hero. It’s just too fun.

 

The waitress came just in time with Wade’s food to avoid answering the question for a few seconds more. Peter guffawed, “Hardly, my love life is pretty nonexistent these days.” Which was, in fact, true. He had been so busy being Spider-Man these past few months he hadn’t had any down time to himself, with the exception of tonight, which was only because he had a rough fight with Doc Ock and Electro that he just needed to take a break.

 

The mention of Peter’s lack of a love life cheered Wade a bit, good to know he wasn’t the only one. He chowed down on his pie and eyed Peter carefully. “Really now? That’s hard to believe. How can everyone’s favorite web-slinger not have all the girlies all over him. I bet you’re a real cool guy in real life, you probably have all the ladies vying for your attention.”

 

At that, Peter had to laugh. “You don’t know how wrong that is, Wilson.” He took another sip of his coffee and thought about what he was doing. He’s sitting here at a diner with Deadpool of all people, the psychotic blabber-mouth who sometimes seems too friendly with him, yet he’s actually _enjoying_ his company. He must really be lonely. “So what about you, what brings you here this hour of the night? Shouldn’t you be decapitating someone right about now?”

 

“Actually, I’m done for tonight. I just thought I’d get a bite to eat before heading home, though I’m pretty glad I ran into you.”

 

Peter cleared his throat. “Really? Why?”

 

“My line of work can be pretty lonely and depressing, to be honest, so it’s nice to see a familiar face.” Peter heard that hint of sadness again in Wade’s voice, and it kind of hurt.

 

“Uh, well, you’re not alone. I feel like that, too, sometimes. I guess it just comes with the job.” Peter tried to think of something else to say, but it felt so weird. He’d never seen this side of Deadpool before, and he actually felt _bad_ for him, but he did genuinely feel the same way so he knew where he was coming from.

 

After a long, awkward silence, Wade got some cash from his pocket and threw it on the table. “That’ll cover both of us, I’m just going to take off, don’t wanna bother you anymore than I have to.”

 

As he was getting up, Peter quickly stood up, as well. “Uh, it’s fine, I’ll walk you home.”

 

Even though he was wearing a mask, Peter could swear he could make out Wade’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” They both walked out of the diner, with Wade leading the way. It was a silent walk for the majority of the time. Peter felt kind of uncomfortable and had no idea what to say. Wade was just looking straight forward.

 

Wade felt strange with Peter walking him to his apartment, but he had to admit, it was actually kind of… sweet. This night was getting weirder by the minute, but he liked where it was headed. _Don’t screw this up, Wade, you don’t want him to regret doing this for you._ “Well, this is my stop,” said Wade.

 

Peter just nodded. “Well, have a nice night then,” Peter turned to walk the other way when Wade grabbed his wrist.   
  
“Wait! I just want to know, why did you walk me to my apartment?” Wade was genuinely interested.  
  
“Well, I don’t know.” Peter was being completely honest, he really didn’t know why he had offered.

 

“What, you just wanna know where I live so you can stalk me? Because that’s totally cool with me,” Wade grinned a bit, and Peter didn’t need to see his face to know that he was.   
  
“Look, I just figured you were lonely. I mean, I am, too, so I guess that’s why I walked you home.” Peter looked off to avoid eye contact with Wade, even if they were both wearing their masks, it still felt uncomfortable. “Well, I guess I’ll be going now.” This time, Peter turned around quickly and was about to leave, but not before he felt Wade pull him again, yet this time he turned around to have spandex lips meet his own, yet only for a second before Wade pulled away.

 

“Uh, sorry. I have no idea what that was. Well I’m gonna go now,” and before Wade could even turn around he felt the press of spandex lips meet his as they had just moments ago.

 

They stood there like that for a while, until Peter had pulled away to lift his mask up to his nose, Wade following suit. They continued to kiss for what seemed like ages, Wade silently screaming in delight on the inside. _This night just got way too awesome._

They finally pulled away from each other to catch their breaths, each man breathing heavily. Wade decided this way his chance, “Wanna come up?” To his surprise, Peter nodded. He didn’t know if it was the loneliness or what, but it didn’t matter. He was lonely, too.

 

The walk up to his apartment seemed like eons. As both men finally walked into Wade’s dark apartment, they just looked at each other. Peter was the first to speak. “Uh, look Wade, I know we’ve always had a weird relationship, and I know I should feel really weird about what just happened but… I don’t. I don’t know. I’m just really-“ Wade silenced him with a kiss, but quickly pulled away to whisper in his ear. “It’s ok, I know.  We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

 

Peter just kissed him again, and Wade took that as a yes. They continued to make out, teeth and tongue clashing together for dominance, both needing the intimacy. They were a lot alike, which is probably why both of them were okay doing what they were doing. Somehow Wade led them both to his bedroom, and instinctively both began to strip of their clothes, though both leaving their masks on.

 

Wade took the time to admire Peter’s physique. It was evident the young hero had a perfectly sculpted body, but seeing it up close without the burden of his suit was quite the sight to behold. He could only imagine what Peter was thinking of his scarred body, and instantly tried to forget the thought. He didn’t need it ruining this moment.

 

Peter could feel Wade staring as he was undressing, but he took the opportunity to do the same. He had seen Wade’s scarred body before, yet it never really bothered him. He actually had a very nice build, Peter thought to himself.

 

He felt like he saw a hint of a frown when Wade saw Peter looking at him, so he quickly closed the gap between them. Wade and Peter continued to kiss, nude bodies grinding into each other with needy force, both exploring each other’s bodies with their roaming hands.

 

Wade pushed Peter down onto his bed, the bigger man straddling the leaner one, continuing to kiss each other. Both let out small groans as their manhoods brushed against each other, and Wade reached for Peter’s dick and starting pumping him slowly. He watched as Peter reacted to his actions, his breathing getting heavier and his eyes fluttering for a bit, at which point Wade was practically in heaven. He had always flirted with the guy, and had actually had dirty thoughts with Peter in them, but he never imagined he’d actually have the spider in his bed, in this way. But he wasn’t complaining.

 

Peter thought he’d return the favor and grabbed Wade’s dick, pumping in tune with Wade’s. _He’s actually quite well-endowed,_ thought Peter. He couldn’t believe he was actually admiring Deadpool’s dick, much less the fact that he was in his bed, nearly naked safe for his mask, but he was actually enjoying this.  And he was especially enjoying the moans he was eliciting from said merc’s mouth. “Fuck, Spider, go faster,” Wade breathed out. And Peter complied, with Wade following, as well.

 

Both were pumping each other’s manhoods furiously, until Peter could barely take it anymore. “Shit Wade, I’m going to come.” Peter thought he was going to lose it, but then Wade let go of his throbbing member, much to Peter’s disappointment, before he saw Wade maneuver himself so that his lips took his penis inside of his mouth. “Oh my god,” Peter was in heaven. He could feel the scars even on Wade’s tongue, but that added to the pleasure that his wet, hot mouth offered. As much as he was enjoying it, he knew he couldn’t last for much longer. “Oh fuck,” Peter let his seed fill Wade’s mouth, with Wade licking the head of his penis to make sure he cleaned up every drop of Peter’s cum.

 

“Shit Spidey, I don’t know how you don’t have any luck with the ladies. That was fucking hot.”

 

Peter could feel his cheeks turn red. “Uh,yeah, you, too.” He gave Wade a small smile before going to put his clothes back on, with Wade doing the same.

 

Wade walked Peter out of the apartment. “So, listen, I know you may never want to speak of this again. Which is totally cool, I understand, I will just-“

 

“Wade, it’s fine, no, I won’t forget. I actually kind of…enjoyed it.” Wade’s face brightened up. “Actually, if we’re both ever free again one night, we should hang out.” Wade couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“Uh yeah, of course!” Wade said. Peter gave him a smile before he bid him goodnight and walked away. Wade was definitely glad he went to that diner tonight.  

 


End file.
